


Bad Romance

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: Just a quick fic I wrote, inspired by Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance."How does one define oneself when everyone else defines you by the standards of others?





	Bad Romance

_I’m a free bitch, baby_ … this is her mantra; she should have it tattooed on the forehead so everybody else could remember it. Especially _him_. They all use her to plot against him and everybody forgets that she is her own, _only_ her own.

            “He’s _bad_ ,” they insist, forgetting that they have been just as bad, if not worse for her than he ever has been. He has the power to be worse, and that’s what scares them. Damon always comes to her mind when they tell her that and she refrains from telling them; she’s saving that card till she needs it. She refuses to see that she already knows she’s going to need that card in the future because that would mean that- no! She’s not going there.

            _Leather studded kiss in the sand…_ she pulls his leather jacket tighter around her and hopes nobody asks why she smells of trees, dirt, sex, and him. She was supposed to be looking for Matt, instead she was getting a leather studded…kiss…in the woods. She’s pulling pine needles out of her hair for days and shudders to think of how they got there. Is it wrong to get a thrill when she thinks of bad ( _evil_ ) and romance at the same time? Is it bad that she gets the thrill at all? (She’s supposed to be the _good_ one.)

She comes close to using the card when she pulls his leather jacket closer to herself, trying not to feel it against her skin because she does not need to go there in a room full of people who hate him but she mentally pulls that card from her back pocket and slips it up the sleeve. At the same time, she’s trying to keep the scraps of her clothes in her actual pocket. She can handle Tyler, after all, she did sleep with him and she remembers when he came home with Hayley, even though she believes nothing happened between them. She tries not to tell herself that she knows she is the only reason why not.

            _I want your horror…I want your design…‘Cause you’re a criminal…As long as your mine…_ She wants his bad romance, the pictures, the promises. She wants him to tear the world down if somebody wrongs her. She wants him to be as bad as he promises to be and as good as he can be. She wants the _bad_ and the _romance_. It is too much to ask that the good girl who thrives as a monster can get the bad guy who likes to be good for her? She needs someone to tell her that its ok to be better as a monster than she ever was as a human; he needs someone to tell him its ok to be human every once in a while, its ok to _feel_.

            _I want your drama…I want your revenge…All your lovers revenge…_ She likes the drama, she likes to thrive on the control she can exert on it, she likes the power the control gives her. She likes knowing that there is a person in the world who puts he first, lays aside revenge for her, and would burn the world for her and watch it burn like Nero.

            _You and me could write a bad romance…_ She writes her own story, tattoos _I’m a free bitch, baby_ on her heart where only he can see, when she yells at him for bringing the world down around her (she loves that his love drives him crazy), she screams that she can bring the world down herself. He draws the pictures of their love to her story. He draws in blood and makes her look gorgeous.


End file.
